CHARMED: 11 NO SON SUFICIENTES
by LittleHoshi
Summary: La familía pasa sus vacaciones de Navidad en Disneyworld, el mayor de los pequeños Halliwell está entrando en al edad de rla ebeldia e independencia. Pero su padre es de la vieja escuela. Atención: contiene nalgadas / spank / disciplina paterna de un menor si no es de su agrado, ni lo lean, no pierdan su tiempo con este fic.


Wyatt, Chris y Melinda estaban muy excitados porque esas prometían ser las mejores Navidades habidas y por haber. Estarían todos reunidos y lo mejor, lo estaría en Disney World. No podría haber un lugar mejor donde celebrar las Navidades para dos niños de 11 y 9 años y una niñita de 6.

Wyatt estaba pletórico porque sus padres le habían prometido comprarle un monopatín de competición si sacaba una media superior de notable. Y lo había logrado, le había costado muchísimo, pero había un buen incentivo. En la escuela solo Joss tenía un monopatín de competición y era porque su hermano mayor era un skater que iba a competiciones y todo. Chriss había pedido un ipod y a pesar de todas las objeciones que Leo había puesto por comprar a un niño tan pequeño un regalo tan caro, sus tías habían decidido comprarle entre las tres el regalo al pequeñín de la casa. Y Melinda soñaba con ser una princesa así que el solo hecho de estar el Disneyworld ya era como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad.

La familia estaba pasando su segundo día en Disney World, cuando Wyatt empezó a con sus típicos desplantes a sus tías. Ya tenía 11 años, y se negaba a ser tratado como Chris, eso de ir agarrado de la mano o que le limpiaran los churretes de la cara, era para bebés, no para un preadolescente. Sus tías ya se habían acostumbrado a esta nueva fase de su sobrino Mayor y no le daban importancia, todos pasan por ella, decían y sonreían como si fuera adorable ser un todo un cascarrabias y gruñón. Por su parte Chris que idolatraba a su hermano mayor quería hacer todo lo que Wyatt hiciera, así que imitaba en todo a su hermano, incluso había empezado a imitarlo en los desplantes a sus tías y a su madre. Incluso se mostraba más arisco con su padre después que Wyatt reivindicara no ser tratado como un bebé. Él tampoco era un bebé ¡No solo ya iba a la escuela sino que ya estaba en segundo!

Leo llegado el 23 empezó a irritarse por cualquier cosa, Piper no dejaba de recordarle que estaban de vacaciones, que era Navidad, que estaba en un fase tonta y que se le pasaría, y otras excusas para que no se tirará al cuello de su primogénito. Leo respiraba hondo y se armaba de paciencia, Piper llevaba parte de razón, pero a Leo le costaba más digerir los desplantes que a su esposa, él era de otra época, se podría decir que era un padre chapado a la antigua.

- Mamá, mamá, ¿podemos subir al tren de Goofy? (chilló muy excitado Chris al ver pasar el tren. Goofy era uno de los personajes favoritos de Chris. Piper y Paige sonrieron al ver lo feliz que se veía Chris).

- Sí, ami, si, al trenm subamso al tren (dijo Melinda tirando de su amdre de la otra mano)

- Vale, vayamos a hacer la cola, para tomar el siguiente tren.

- Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen (comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría y Chris corrió hacía la taquilla del tren como si fuera una carrera con sus hermanos)

- Christopher, no corras, de la mano (dijo poniendo morros Piper, no quería perder a sus pequeños y en ese tipo de parque temáticos se perdían muchos niños)

- VENGAAA (Chris rodó los ojos, pero obedeció y volvió al lado de su madre y ayudó a Melinda a tirar de ella hasta la taquilla)

- Mamá (dijo Wyatt) Mientras hacéis cola yo voy a jugar ahí, ¿vale? (señalando una plazoleta donde un grupito de niños de la edad de Wyatt jugando con un balón).

- ¿Así se pide permiso? (dijo Leo alzando una ceja. Wyatt rodó los ojos para dejar patente su fastidio por el comentario, se le había olvidado la presencia de su padre por completo).

- Mamá ¿puedo ir a jugar con esos niños, por favor? (dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo cosa que hizo que Leo le echara una de esas miradas de padre que te dejan claro que se reparten tortas y tu llevas todas las papeletas).

- Ok, pero estate atento. Cuando llegue el tren subimos todos ¿eh? Y no te alejes, qué te podamos ver.

- Si mamaaaaaá (dijo rodando los ojos, no era idiota, ya sabía que cuando llegara el tren tenía que mover el culo y dejar el juego para subirse con Chris, sus tías y sus padres. Sin esperar a que otro adulto le recordara otra obviedad corrió hacía el grupito de niños y se puso a jugar. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y el tren debía de estar al caer. Así que Leo dejó la cola y se fue hacía la plazoleta)

- ¡Wyatt! (gritó para que su hijo se parara y fuera hacía él, pero los niños siguieron jugando) ¡Wyatt! (no hubo respuesta ) Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (gritó una vez más para dejarle claro al muchacho que o movía le culo hasta donde estaba él de inmediato o iba ser el único niño desgraciado en el mundo de las maravillas. Al no recibir respuesta, Leo se fue hacía le grupito de niños como si fuera un toro de lidia, fue entonces cuando empezó a buscar nerviosamente a su hijo hasta darse cuenta que el niño no estaba) ¡Wyatt! (gritó más fuerte mirando hacía todas partes buscando a su hijo) ¡Wyatt! (volvió a gritar) ¿habéis visto a donde se fue Wyatt, tiene 11 años, es rubio, pelo arrizado, llevaba una chaqueta de aviador verde y unos pantalones tejanos azul oscuros con un parche de un balón de futbol americano?

- Nooo (dijero niños).

- Creo que se fue por ahí, señor (dijo uno de los niños y señaló hacía la avenida de las tiendas. Leo corrió hacía la cola donde estaba su esposa, cuñadas y Chris).

- Wyatt ha desaparecido, uno de los niños me ha dicho que le vio irse para las galerías, voy a echar un vistazo, si aparece llamadme (y sin más corrió hacia las galerías, como le hubiera gustado orbitar, pero había demasiada gente allí). ¡Wyatt! (leo llamaba a su hijo por todas partes) ¡Wyatt! (estaba en pánico y si se lo había llevado algún demonio, aunque no era la primera vez que Wyatt se separaba de ellos y se alejaba, llevaba tiempo que parecía molestarle la presencia de sus padres o tías y en cuanto tenía la más mínima ocasión les daba esquinazo y la idea que simplemente le hubiera desobedecido y se hubiera alejado era lo único que le mantenía un poco cuerdo) ¡Wyatt! (entonces lo vio con otros dos niños en una tienda de videoconsolas jugando a un juego de esos de plataformas. Leo se acercó hacia los niños a punto de estallar) Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! (dijo rechinando los dientes. Wyatt se giró y miró con pánico a su padre ya que se le veía algo más que molesto, se le veía furioso)

- Hola papá (dijo mordiéndose el labio)

- ¡HOLA PAPÁ! ¡HOLA PAPÁ! (gritó Leo agarrando por la oreja a Wyatt y sacándolo de la tienda) Como tienes las agallas de desobedecerme, desaparecer y darme un susto de muerte y solo decir "hola papá".

- Oh, venga papá, no exageres solo estaba jugando una partida, además el tren aún no ha ni llegado (dijo echando un vistazo rápido a la taquilla donde les esperaban preocupadas su madre y tías) Estamos de vacaciones, papá, tómatelo con calma (repitió las palabras que llevaba varios días escuchándole decir a su madre) Dusfruta de aiiiiiiiii (no acabó la frase que ya sintió una quemazón familiar en el muslo) papaaaaaaaa (dijo indignado, le acababa de dar una palmada en medio de Disney World, e hizo una cosa que desde los dos años no hacía, luchó con su padre para que le soltase con uñas y dientes, literal)

- PLASS (Leo dejó caer otra palmada, pero está fue de esas que te hacen saltar las lágrimas de golpe)

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaauuu (aulló olvidando ahora por completo la gente que los miraba y cuchicheaba)

- Se acabó Disney World por hoy para ti, jovencito (y lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de él hasta que llegó donde estaba el resto de familia esperando). Estaba en una tienda jugando a la videoconsola con dos niños más (dijo entre dientes)

- Wyaaaaaat (dijo Paige con voz de decepción. Wyatt solo bajó la cabeza).

- Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, estoy muy enfadada contigo, y a no eres un niño pequeño para saber que no puedes marcharte sin decir nada a nadie ¿te haces una idea del susto que nos has dado?

- Si, claro (susurró con desprecio Wyatt, no se dio cuenta que no era en su mente donde lo debía sino que lo había dicho realmente).

- ¿Disculpa? (dijo muy sorprendida Piper al ver que le niño no solo no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno sino que incluso se atrevía a contestarle mal).

- Solo fue un momento mamá (protestó) ya tengo 11 años joooo (aunque no sonó muy madura esa queja).

- 11 o 50, si tu padre o yo te decimos que no te muevas, es que no te muevas, ¿ha quedado claro, jovencito? (Piper empezó a reprenderlo, Wyatt la miraba como si se hubiera trastocado. No podía creer que sus padres le estuvieran haciendo pasar ese bochorno por una tontería como esa).

- Lo que tú digas, ahora no se puede razonar contigo Piper (dijo Wyatt haciendo que Chris, sus tías, su padre y su madre se quedaran boquiabiertos).

- ¡Se acabó! Ya he tenido suficiente de toda esa actitud tuya, jovencito. Te he dado mucha cuerda estos días, tanta que has acabado por ahorcarte tui mismo, niñito (mal, muy mal pensó Chris y se escondió disimuladamente tras su tía Paige, por si acaso le salpicaba algo a él). Tú y yo nos vamos para el Hotel ya, y allí ya te voy a quitar yo toda esa mala educación tuya (dijo agarrándolo de nuevo del brazo)

- ¡Qué! ¡No! Estamos de vacaciones, es Navidad, no puedes.

- Puedo y voy, vamos Wyatt, que no tenga que decírtelo dos veces, porque te lo diré de otra forma (dijo Alzando una ceja y mirándolo muy serio) .

- No, no es justo, no me podréis tratar como si fuera un bebé, a ningún otro chico de mi edad sus padres le tratan así (mentía y sus padres lo sabían, pero en ese momento que iba a decir) no es justo, yo no soy Chris, yo no me pierdo

- ¡Ehhh! (protestó Chris ofendido)

- Wyatt (su madre lo amonestó poniéndose muy pero que muy seria), tienes 11 años, ni que estuviéramos locos te íbamos a dejar solo en un sitio tan grande como éste. Y mira a tu alrededor, todos los niños van acompañados, no veo a ninguno solo. Y aunque así fuera, no son mi hijos, y nosotros somos responsables de todo lo que os pase, así que fin de la discusión. Cuando tu padre o yo te digamos que no te alejes, tu no te alejas.

- Estáis exagerando, es superinjusto (dijo poniendo cara e haber olido un pedo).

- ¡Ya está, se acabó, nos vamos para el hotel! (alzó la voz Leo) Llevas una temporadita muy horrible Wyatt, pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora, y me importa tres pepinos que sea Navidad, está claro que a ti no te ha importado nada, para comportarte mal, desobedecernos y preocuparnos. Y ya te vas olvidando del patinete ese que habías pedido.

- ¡QUÉ! NO! NO PUEDES, ES MIO, ME DIJISTE QUE SI SACABA BUENAS NOTAS ME LO COMPRARIAS, ERES UN MENTIROSO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO (y tras varios zarandeos, logró soltarse y salir corriendo) WYATT, WYATT! (y Leo salió corriendo tras su hijo).

- Guaaaaaaaaaaaaau papá lo va a matar (Chris estaba alucinando su hermano tenía que estar poseído o algo así para hablar así a papá y mamá)

- Chris, me parece que tu hermano no tiene mucho aprecio a su vida (dijo Phoebe).

- ¿Es que no podemos tener unas vacaciones tranquilas? (dijo Piper desmoralizada)

- Wyatt! Wyatt! Párate, que te pares, Wyatt (gritaba Leo mientras corría para alcanzar al mocoso en fuga), Wyatt Matthew Halliwell si no te detienes en este instante te juro que vas a ser el niñito más triste de todo Disneyworld (pero Wyatt no estaba para oír amenazas, estaba más concentrado en ser más rápido que su padre. Después de un buen rato, Wyatt creyó haber dado esquinazo a su padre, así que se escondió debajo de unas gradas intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? su s padres estaban furiosos y por una tontería, la vida era una mierda. Leo al perder de vista a su hijo pro segunda vez en menos de una hora, decidió que ya tenía suficiente. Así que haciendo uso de sus poderes de "mayor" buscó a su primogénito y aprovechando una de las cabalgatas orbitó hasta donde estaba su hijo) ejem ejem.

- Papá (esta vez sonó el pánico en la voz de Wyatt) ¿Orbitaste?

- Si, no es que me hayas dejado más remedio, y mira, ahora vamos a orbitar al hotel y allí vamos a tener unas palabritas tu y yo (fue decir eso y agarrar por la mano a su hijo y orbitar a la habitación del hotel).

- Papá, por favor, escúchame, no fue para tanto (Wyatt parecía frenético, estaba convencido que sin su madre cerca para salvarlo su padre lo iba a despellejar vivo).

- Yo decido si es para tanto o si no lo es. Y esto lo es. Me desobedeciste, te fuiste y para colmo cuando tu madre y yo te estábamos regañando nos faltaste al respeto. Definitivamente, hijito, es para tanto.

- Tengo 11 años papá a los demás

- Me importa tres cominos los demás, los demás no son mis hijos, y Wyatt como has dicho ya tienes 11 años, ya eres mayorcito par darte cuenta de los peligros que hay ahí fuera, y no me refiero solo a monstruos, brujos y demonios, me refiero a los secuestros y asesinatos de niños que aparecen a diario en las noticias.

- Puedo defenderme perfectamente.

- No, no puedes. Eres muy confiado, tanto Chis como tú lo sois, y tiene que ser así porque aún sois niños y para preocuparnos ya estamos tu madre y yo. Pero para que no os pase nada, sabes que tenéis que hacernos caso.

- Pero…

- Ni peros ni peras, Wyatt. Te dije que no te alejaras y me desobedeciste. Y en vez de disculparte y aceptar la reprimenda que te estábamos dando tu madre y yo, tuviste el nervio de contestarnos y salir corriendo. Sino fuera por Chris nos íbamos ahora mismito a casa y se acababa el Disneyworld. Pero tú hermano no tiene la culpa que tú te hayas portado tan mal.

- ¿Me vas a pegar? (preguntó tímidamente Wyatt)

- ¿Tú que crees? (dijo muy serio y lo miró de esa manera que solo Leo sabía mirar, de esa manera que hacía que tanto Wyatt como Chris se sintieran pequeñitos-pequeñitos)

- Pero el monopatín me lo puedo quedar ¿verdad? ¿No hablabas en serio? (Leo le volvió a echar una miradita, y antes que su hijo empezara con otra pataleta como la de antes lo agarró por el brazo y le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de los Simpson y se sentó en la cama y lo colocó sobre su regazo) Nooo no, ¿Qué haces? Nooo detente, detente, te ordeno que (y una dura palmada calló sobre una zona especialmente sensible de su trasero) nooo.

- PLASS PLASS PLASS Wyatt no estas en situación de dar ordenes, hijo. Estoy muy decepcionado con tu comportamiento, llevo días avisándote, pero está claro que tú solo entiendes a base de nalgadas PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS pues nada hijo PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaau noooo no, para, te odio, te odio auuuuuuu

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS Hoy vamos a repasar unas cuantas cositas que parece que se te han olvidado PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau noooo para para para, papá, para, ya, ya entendí para, lo siento auuuu

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS ¿Qué es lo que entendiste? ¿Qué debes obedecer ?PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Auuuuuuu siii siiii

- ¿Qué no puedes irte sin avisar?PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaa

- ¿Que no nos puedes hablar como a unos cualquiera, que somos tus padres y nos debes un poco de respeto? PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau nooooooo aaaaaaaay ay ay ay para para auuuuu

- ¿Qué cuando te estamos riñendo no puedes salir corriendo PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- ¿Que cuando te digo que te detengas, te detienes al instante en vez de correr aun más rápido y esconderte? PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS ¿eso es lo que ya entendiste, Wyatt?

- Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa beuaaaaaaaaaa snif snif snif si, snif lo siento auuu lo siento bwuaaa no volveré a desobedeceros jamás, lo juro snif snif seré bueno snif snif (y con cuidado Leo le subió de nuevo el calzoncillo y el pantalón)

- Más te vale, porque jovencito, si tengo que volver a recordártelo será la zapatilla la que te haga memoria. Y ahora a la cama, y duerme un rato, anda, que lo que te pasa es que tienes sueño, ya sabes como se ponen los nenes cuando no duermen…(dijo Leo para martirizarlo un poco más)

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (dijo indignado).

- A la cama Wyatt, he de ir a hablar con tu madre para asegurarle que estás bien, y enseguida vuelvo, no quiero que te muevas ni un ápice de esta cama ¿entendido? (dijo muy serio?

- Siiii (dijo poniendo pucheros. Leo decidió ignorar los pucheros, hacía años que eso ya no funcionaba con él, pero no por eso sus hijos dejaban de intentarlo). ¿papá? (Wyatt le llamó justo antes que su padre desapareciera)

- ¿Si?

- ¿En serio que me vas a dejar si monopatín? Después de todo lo que he trabajado este trimestre (dijo poniendo su mejor carita de pena. Leo rodó los ojos, ¿Como podía ser tan manipulador?).

- Wyatt, Estas Navidades no tendrás el patinete ese, de que te lo demos al volver a la escuela depende como te portes el resto de las vacaciones ¿entendiste?

- Si (dijo recuperando aliviado la sonrisa).

- Wyatt, quiero un comportamiento ejemplar, sino ese patinete se queda ahí donde está ahora ¿vale?

- Si, papá, si, no te preocupes, me portaré superbién, lo juro.

- Yaaaa ¿Dónde habré oído eso yo antes? (dijo negando con la cabeza y desapareció, acabaría por darle la razón a su esposa y reconociéndole que en el fondo era un blando)

FELICES FIESTAS y FELIZ CUMPLE DREAM!


End file.
